Umbrella
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: ketika sebuah payung membawa berkah kepada keduanya... SasuSaku


**Umbrella**

**Disclaimer : naruto itu punyanya Kishimoto-sama !!**

Kini sedang musim penghujan di daerah konoha, sakura seorang diri sedang menunggu bus di halte depan sekolahnya. Hujan rintik-rintik turun membasahi daerah tersebut. Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit bus nya pun datang. Sakura mengembangkan payungnya, memakainya untuk berjalan ke dalam bus. Sesampainya di dalam bus, sakura langsung duduk. Kebetulan bus itu sedang sepi penumpang.

Sudah seminggu belakangan, sakura selalu melihat lelaki itu duduk di tempat duduk paling pojok dan selalu satu bus dengannya. Sekarang lelaki tampan itu sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil mendengarkan musik dari I-Pod nya. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu tenang dan tentu saja tampan. Gaya nya yang keren dan tenang itulah yang membuat sakura tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu.

Mungkin lelaki itu merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, dia menoleh ke arah sakura. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, sakura yang terkejut dengan hal itu hanya dapat memberikan ekspresi terkejut yang aneh lalu wajahnya bersemu merah, tanpa di sangka lelaki itu tersenyum kepada sakura. Sakura memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Hatinya sangat senang karena senyuman lelaki itu. Setelah melewati lima halte berikutnya, sakura pun turun.

**XXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa sakura kembali menunggu bus di halte depan sekolahnya, hujan pun turun tak henti-henti. Sakura berharap, semoga pemuda itu ada di dalam bus yang kutumpangi, ucap sakura dalam hati.

Ya, harapan sakura terkabul. Entah kenapa sakura selalu berada dalam bus yang sama dengan pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam yang tampan itu. Sakura bersyukur dalam hatinya, kejadian kemarin pun terulang. Setelah seminggu satu hari, baru kali ini pemuda itu yang balik memperhatikan sakura.

Sakura menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan itu sedang memperhatikan dirinya, sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Pipi sakura kembali bersemu merah tetapi tidak ada ekspresi terkejut yang aneh di wajahnya. Tatapan pemuda itu terkesan angkuh, tetapi juga lembut yang bisa membuat orang nyaman ketika bertemu mata dengannya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, balik senyum kepada sakura.

Sakura merasa bahwa itu adalah hari keberuntungannya. Sakura bertekad, aku harus berhasil berkenalan dengan nya !!.

**XXXXXXX**

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini hujan tidak turun. Tetapi langit sangat gelap. Sakura sudah mengeluarkan payungnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketika bus datang, tidak seperti biasanya bus nya penuh dengan penumpang. Pokoknya hari ini serba tidak-seperti-biasanya untuk sakura.

Tempat duduk yang tersisa hanyalah tempat duduk di deretan paling depan di belakang kursi sang supir bus. Dengan tergesa-gesa, sakura berjalan sambil pegangan pada tiang-tiang. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan maaf karena tanpa sengaja dia menabrak atau menginjak kaki penumpang lainnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduk tujuannya, sakura menyadari, bahwa lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah lelaki yang selama ini dia perhatikan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dia sangat gugup duduk di samping sang pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sakura meletakkan payung dan tasnya di sampingnya.

Sakura mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, segenap kenekatannya demi mewujudkan tekadnya yang sudah dia ucapkan kemarin. Sakura menoleh kepada lelaki itu,

"Hai," itulah satu-satunya kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut sakura. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar dirinya di sapa. "Hai," balasnya.

"eeenng, namaku sakura." Kini sakura mengucapkan kata 'ajaib' itu lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu kembali menoleh, lalu menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mengulurkan juga tangan kanannya,

"aku sasuke," katanya ramah lalu kembali memberikan senyuman yang bisa membuat hati para gadis berbunga-bunga, yaah, itulah yang dirasakan sakura.

"aku perhatikan, sepertinya kita selalu dalam bus yang sama ya akhir-akhir ini?" kata lelaki itu sopan.

"err, ya begitulah… ternyata kau menyadarinya…" wajah sakura sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"tentu saja aku menyadarinya, kau selalu memperhatikanku, iya kan?" sasuke bertanya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman jahilnya.

"hah??" sakura jadi benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang, "dari mana kau tau?" dengan bodohya sakura mengucapkan hal itu yang bisa berarti bahwa dia memang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"jadi benar yaa," senyuman jahil itu kembali muncul di wajah tampannya. Dilihatnya wajah sakura benar-benar memerah dan salah tingkah, dia pun tertawa kecil, "sudahlah, tidak perlu malu begitu, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku juga sering memperhatikanmu…"

perut sakura bergejolak aneh, mungkin makhluk yang-entah-apa sedang menari kegirangan di dalam perutnya karena perkataan pemuda itu. Hawa di sekitar wajahnya pun terasa makin memanas sehingga wajah sakura mungkin bisa di samakan dengan warna buah tomat.

Tidak terasa, sekarang bus itu sudah hampir sampai di halte tujuan sakura. Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyambar tas nya. Sasuke menoleh ketika dia melihat sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap ingin turun. "aku duluan yaa sasuke, bye" sakura langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar bus, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia dengr suara pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

"Hey !" sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, tubuhnya menghadap sakura. "senang berbicara denganmu… hati-hati." kata sasuke lalu tersenyum sangat manis, oh bukan, sangat tampan.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. Lalu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari bus. Belum ada satu menit sakura berjalan, tba-tiba langit yang dari tadi sudah gelap itu menurunkan hujan, hujan yang sangat deras. Sakura langsung merogoh-rogoh tas nya untuk mencari payungnya, tetapi tidak ada.

"oh iya !! tadi kan payungnya masih ada di bangku di dalam bus !! bodoohhh !!" kata sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpakasa sakura berteduh di depan sebuah rumah kedinginan karena tubuhnya sudah setengah basah.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu tapi hujan tak kunjung reda. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Hujan yang deras tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk berlari menerobos hujan untuk sampai kerumahnya. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesesok lelaki sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa payung, hey tunggu, itu kan payungku !! pekik sakura dalam hati.

Tak disangka-sangka lelaki yang membawa payung itu lari menghampirinya.

"hey ! lain kali jangan lupakan payungmu dalam bus !!" kata lelaki yang ternyata adalah sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di samping sakura lalu menyerahkan kembali payungnya. Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengucapkan terima kasih. "terima kasih banyak, sasuke !"

"sama-sama." Kata sasuke lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya asal kepada sakura.

"hey tunggu !!" teriak sakura spontan ketika melihat sasuke berlari menerobos hujan, sakura langsung berlari menyusul sasuke.

"kau ini !!" kata sakura, lalu memayungkan sasuke sehingga mereka berdiri di bawah payung yang sama. "ini sedang hujan deras, lebih baik kau berteduh dulu."

Sasuke menatap sakura agak lama, sakura menengok ke sekitar, "emh, bagaimana kalau kita berteduh di kedai teh itu??" tanpa menuggu jawaban dari sasuke, sakura langsung menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat ke kedai teh yang di tunjuknya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dengan keadaan setengah basah. Mereka pun duduk.

Sasuke melepaskan jaket biru tua yang dikenakannya, "kalau saja jaket ini tidak basah, pasti aku akan memakaikan jaket ini pada mu, kau kelihatan menggigil."

"terima kasih, kau juga terlihat kedinginan," mereka berdua tersenyum. Mereka memesan teh hangat kepada penjaga kedai.

"kau baik sekali mau mengantarkan payungku," kata sakura sambil menghirup teh hangatnya.

"yaah, aku pikir kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan hujan sederas itu kan??"

"memang siih, terima kasih yaa… hey, kenapa senyum seyum?" Tanya sakura ketika melihat wajah sasuke yang dihiasi oleh senyuman,

"enng, aku merasa bersyukur. Kalau saja tadi payung mu tidak tertinggal, maka aku tidak akan berada disini bersamamu, sakura.." kata-kata darinya kembali membuat perut sakura bergejolak aneh dan pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

"Hhhh," sakura menghela napas panjang, "aku ingin membuat suatu pengakuan,"

"pengakuan apa?"

"err, sudah seminggu lebih ini… aku… terus memperhatikanmu." katanya nya dengan gugup.

"tidak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah mengetahuinya…" kata sasuke dengan nada datar.

"benarkah?"

"Hn,"

"apa kau tidak marah?"

"Hn,"

"apa itu 'Hn'?? kau pikir aku mengerti dengan jawabanmu yang hanya 'Hn' saja??"

"aku tidak marah. Puas?"

"ya!" kata sakura mantap, senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan meletakkannya di meja. "hujan sudah reda, aku mau pulang."

"ah.. iya, baiklah.."

sasuke hanya melambaikan asal tangannya pada sakura,

"hey tunggu !" kata sakura, "aku harap besok kau ada dalam bus itu !!"

sasuke menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "ya, sampai bertemu."

Cupid-cupid yang beterbangan di sekitar sakura menari kegirangan. 'sampai bertemu' adalah kata-kata ajaib untuk sakura. "itu berarti dia akan menemuiku…" ekspresi bahagia kini menghiasi wajah sakura sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wahai para penggemar sasusaku, maafkan lah sang author kalau ceritanya ga bagus. –sobs-**

**Cerita ini saya persembahkan buat cewek dalam angkutan umum yang tadi lari-lari Cuma buat nganterin payung saya yang ketinggalan dalam angkutan umum. Dan waktu itu lagi ujan, wadduuuhh.. she is an angel !!**

**Cerita ini juga saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya yg pencinta sasusaku, pink-violin. "nu… maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek.. oh iya, Have fun ya di sana !!"**

**Review!!!!**


End file.
